Romantic Gestures Are Great
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry surprises Draco!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:**Enjoy all this fluffy Drarry goodness!

**I'm all for a romantic gesture**

Draco was having a shit day, which finished off his shit week. His boyfriend was away on a work assignment and he had the week from hell at work.

Then when he got home he realised he was out of milk, coffee and he had no bloody food in. Slamming the cupboard door closed and swearing out loud Draco grabbed his coat and walked to the muggle convenience shop on the corner.

He was in a bad mood, the way he stomped into the shop and the look on his face told other customers to stay the fuck out of his way.

He grabbed some milk, coffee and a frozen pizza – he blamed Harry for his slide in taste. Definitely gone downhill, before he started dating Harry he would never eat frozen food – especially frozen pizzas. But it was quick, easy and convenient.

He noticed a tub of ice cream on the shelf next to the pizzas. He grabbed Cookie Dough ice cream and headed for the self-service till. In no mood to talk to a spotty faced teenager, trying to make boring polite chit chat.

He fed the stupid machine his funny looking muggle note and collected his change. Taking his bag of shopping and grumbling all the way home. The fresh air hadn't helped and he was tired, fed up and just wanted Harry.

Whenever he would return home in a bad mood Harry always knew what to say or do to make him feel better. If Draco's mood still persisted Harry would pin him down and tickle him until he started laughing and forgot about his strop.

Now Harry was away on some stupid stakeout and wouldn't be home until tomorrow and he was stuck sinking further into a depressive state and stroppy ways.

Draco pulled out the unimpressive frozen pepperoni pizza, slung it in the oven and made himself a much needed cup of coffee. Whilst the coffee machine was working its magic, Draco turned to grab the ice cream and knocked the bag of coffee beans all over the floor.

"Fuck you – stupid coffee." He flicked his wand and the mess vanished.

Draco was reconsidering his choice in drink. He was thinking wine would have been a better choice, but he'd started the coffee now he might as well drink it.

Draco burnt the pizza, burnt his tongue on his coffee and decided to screw the fucking coffee and pizza. He switched to wine and drank the whole bottle, eating the ice cream for dinner and watching one of Harry's favourite movies.

He fell asleep half way through the movie. The wine and ice cream consumed, the empty bottle and tub dumped on the floor.

Draco woke feeling hungry, hung-over, sore from sleeping at a funny angle on the sofa, and slightly sick from the wine and ice cream mixing.

Today was Saturday and today will be a better day because Harry was due home today. Draco switched the TV off and stumbled to the bedroom. It was the early hours of the morning and Draco needed their nice soft bed.

What he saw when he opened the bedroom door made him become wide awake and alert. The room was filled with silver and black balloons. Helium filled balloons so they were floating on the ceiling, a piece of ribbon hanging from each.

Draco had no idea how the balloons got there. He noticed a note attached to the end of the ribbon. Puzzled he walked towards the note hanging in the air.

_Draco,_

_Hopefully there are one hundred balloons above your head. _

_Inside each balloon is a note; a reason why I love you. Pop one at a time to discover what I love about you – quirks and all._

_Love Harry_

Draco smiled, hangover and previous bad mood forgotten. Harry was such a romantic person and Draco loved that fact about him.

Grabbing his wand Draco popped the nearest balloon and caught the scrap of parchment, it read:

_I love that you insist all our books, CDs and DVDs have to go on the shelf in alphabetical order._

Draco chuckled, remembering his mini tantrum when Harry haphazardly shoved the books on the shelf, when they moved in together. However Harry had become pretty skilled at handling Draco when he was in full on tantrum mode.

No matter how angry, sad, frustrated he is, Harry would make this small smile, just a twitch of his lip and look at him, and have him smiling like an idiot again and feeling good about life. _Bloody Gryffindor!_

He continued to pop balloons in a random order and be presented with a note declaring reasons why Harry loved him, or what he loved about him. Such as 'I love that you are taller than me, we fit together like a jigsaw piece' and 'I love that you have to try and get off all the white bits from an orange before you eat it'.

Draco did laugh at that one, white skin bits on the orange was gross and he would spend ages picking it off so he could eat the orange segment. Sometimes Harry would do it for him – because he loved him.

Draco loved every reason, but one hundred balloons to pop – it was tiring. He was getting through them slowly but he loved every moment of this cheesy, romantic gesture.

The next balloon read:

_I love how you talk with your hands making what you says even more expressive and big._

Draco couldn't argue with any of Harry's observations about him, they were all true. It was sweet that he noticed them and even loved them about him.

He managed to pop and read all one hundred notes. He waved his wand and cleaned up the popped balloons, leaving the stack of notes as a memento, to remember this by. He wondered where Harry was, hiding somewhere most likely.

Draco turned around and Harry was stood in the doorway holding one more balloon.

"Hey." He casually said with that lopsided smile that always made Draco's heart rate sore and his stomach to flip flop.

"Hey to you too." Draco grinned back.

"One more balloon for you." Harry held it out and Draco popped it.

Two things fell out of it; a ring and a note. Draco caught the ring and then the note.

_I love you – Marry me?_

Draco forgot how to breathe – _Wow! _

Draco blinked in awe at the ring in his palm, then up at Harry, then back at the ring.

Harry shuffled around nervously, "I uh – you can say no if you want to."

Draco snapped his head up, "Harry James Potter I have had the week from hell – but the main reason it was awful was because you weren't here with me. Of course I will marry you – I need you in my life. You romantic fool."

Draco kissed him and then whispered against his hair, "I love you too."


End file.
